


L'odore della follia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Stony].Steve inizia a comportarsi in modo strano davanti a Tony. Sente uno strano odore e presto Stark si accorgerà che questo porterà parecchi guai.





	1. Cap.1 Gli strani comportamenti di Steve

Cap.1 Gli strani comportamenti di Steve  
  
Steve bussò ripetutamente alla porta. L'uscio si aprì automaticamente,uno scanner passò la figura di Steve dalla testa ai piedi e Tony avanzò.  
“Keep calm, Captain. Che c'è?”.  
“Dobbiamo parlare” rispose Steve secco.  
Tony indietreggiò, gli indicò il divano ricoperto di cuscini.  
“Prego.  
Ma qualsiasi cosa sia successa, sappi che sono stato in laboratorioper le ultime cinquantatré ore”.  
Steve sgranò gli occhi e le iridi gli divennero liquide.  
Annusò più volte l'aria.  
Tony aggrottò la fronte, si sedette sul bracciolo del divano einarcò un sopracciglio allargando le braccia.  
“Beh? Che succede, Cap?”.  
Steve mise il viso nel petto di Tony e inspirò rumorosamente. Tonysocchiuse un occhio sgranando l'altro, si alzò in piedi e si allontanò.  
“Cap?  
Capisco che alla tua età ci si può confondere, ma non sei davvero uncane”.  
Steve lo guardò con le iridi liquide, le labbra gli divennero rosse. Tonysi ticchettò sull'auricolare.  
“Jarvis?  
Analizza i segnali vitali del capitano, qui qualcuno sta avendoproblemi” ordinò.  
“Le consiglio di allontanarsi, sir” rispose Jarvis.  
Tony annuì, indietreggiò fino alla porta.  
“Capiscle? Sono sicuro che tu non fossi qui per testare il mio dopobarba”.  
Steve scosse il capo, strinse gli occhi e si voltò. Raggiunse la porta,uscì e scappò fuori. Tony aggrottò la fronte, corse fino a raggiungereSteve e lo afferrò per una spalla facendolo voltare.  
“Ehi, ma sei impazzito?”.  
Steve gli avvicinò il viso e ispirò il suo odore, facendo girare un paio dipersone.  
"Non... lo so ... forse" biascicò.  
Tony gli mise le mani sulle spalle, lo tirò indietro fino a davanti allaTower.  
“Ok, ora vieni dentro e cerchiamo di capire perché fai il cane da tartufo,vuoi?”.  
Steve annuì e si lasciò guidare nuovamente all'interno.  
Tony lo spinseseduto, si inginocchiò e gli toccò la fronte.  
“Ci sei? Si può sapere cosa annusi?”.  
"Fai un odore buono" brontolò Steve.  
Tony si portò una mano al volto, annusò e aggrottò la fronte.  
“A me non sembra. Tranne che non ti piaccia l'odore di laboratorio”borbottò.  
Steve strofinò ripetutamente la faccia contro il petto dell'altro.  
Tonyschioccò la lingua, afferrò le spalle di Steve scostandolo.  
“Tu hai bisogno di aiuto, capitano” borbottò.  
Steve annuì, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e il capo gli ricadeva di lato.Tony gli alzò il mento con due dita, osservò la gola gonfia e rossa esbuffò.  
“Ok.  
Stenditi, non muoverti e non aprire agli sconosciuti; nemmeno se hannole caramelle. Io cerco aiuto. Chiaro?”.  
Steve annuì.


	2. Cap.2 Tutta colpa di Thanos

Cap.2 Tutta colpa di Thanos

 

Steve si stese su un fianco, sul divano, boccheggiando e si nascose il viso con il braccio.

< Che diamine mi sta succedendo?

Proprio ora! Ho una cosa importante da dirgli...

ma ho costretto Stark ad andare a chiamare aiuto per un problema 'mio' >.

Gli scanner di Jarvis continuavano a puntare sul suo corpo mollemente abbandonato.

Tony entrò nella stanza, afferrò uno schermo olografico e lo girò verso di sé, leggendo i dati.

"Devo dirtelo, mi stai stupendo. Non ho mai visto niente del genere".

Steve gorgogliò, socchiudendo le gambe.

"Il tuo odore... mi dà alla testa..." farfugliò.

< Non riesco nemmeno a chiedergli chi ha portato a casa per farmi aiutare > pensò.

Tony si allontanò verso la porta.

"Se attiviamo gli auricolari, vado in un'altra stanza, così parliamo civilmente" propose.

Si passò la mano tra i capelli, con un sospiro.

"Ti ho portato un amichetto per restare attaccato alla realtà".

Steve si morse un labbro a sangue, teneva gli occhi socchiusi e le palpebre gli tremavano.

"Uh?" domandò.

Tony fece cenno verso la porta e attivò l'auricolare.

"Tu entra, io vado in laboratorio" disse.

"Entra? I-io?" esalò Rogers, cercando di mettersi seduto sul divano. Vedeva la porta in modo sfocato.

Tony raggiunse la porta e si affacciò.

"Ha bisogno di te. Io mi devo allontanare" disse.

Rientrò, guardò Steve.

"Ci sentiamo per auricolare" promise.

"No, Steven. Parlava con me..." sussurrò Bucky. Entrò nella stanza, passandosi la mano sulla superficie di metallo.

Rogers allungò la mano, man mano che l'altro si avvicinava, James gliela prese nella propria.

Tony diede una pacca sulla spalla a Bucky.

"Io vado, dovrebbe tornare in sé lontano dal mio odore" disse.

Uscì dalla stanza.

Bucky lo ascoltò allontanarsi e sospirò, grattandosi un sopracciglio. Osservò Steve riprendere un colorito più roseo.

Lo aiutò ad accendere l'auricolare.

"Stark?" domandò Rogers.

"Online, Capitano. Come andiamo?" rispose Tony, all'auricolare.

"Volevo avvisarti che Hulk mi è piombato in casa dal tetto.

C'è una minaccia terribile in arrivo" spiegò Rogers, sentendo la gola bruciargli.

"E per caso controlla i ferormoni? Perché spiegherebbe tante cose" fece Tony.

"A quanto pare controlla la natura stessa delle cose e non so quanto altro.

Delira di risorse e sterminio.

Ed ha sconfitto Thor, Loki... e Hulk" spiegò Rogers.

Bucky rabbrividì e la sua stretta sulla mano di Steve si fece più forte.

Si sentì Tony sputare qualcosa e tossire.

"Wow. Beh, almeno sappiamo chi ti ha conciato così. Avrà provato a farti qualcosa e ha sbagliato tasto".

Rogers si nascose il viso con l'altra mano.

"Probabilmente ha cercato di togliermi il siero... Mi sento più debole e gracile" mormorò.

"Secondo me sei ancora parecchio muscoloso e ben messo". S'intromise Barnes.

"Potreste flirtare mentre io non ascolto?" chiese Tony.

Sbuffò, lo si sentì bere avidamente.

"Cercherò un esperto di magia. È l'unica cosa sensata da fare" decise.


	3. Cap.3 L’esperto di magia

Cap.3 L’esperto di magia

Strange era intento a suonare un grande pianoforte a coda. La sua cappa della levitazione gl'indicò la porta che Stark stava attraversando.

Il dottore lo guardò di sottecchi, stringendo le labbra.

_ Stark era intento a muovere le dita sui tasti del pianoforte, alzando e abbassando le leve, muovendo a tempo anche braccia e schiena. _

_ La melodia si alzava sopra il brusio di voci che risuonavano nella stanza, soprattutto vicino al piano bar. _

_ < Non mi aspettavo ci fosse anche un plurimiliardario a questa festa... Ancora meno che fosse in grado di fare un convegno sui neurotrasmettitori ubriaco fradicio. _

_ Ed ora questo > rifletté, passandosi la mano sul viso. _

_ "Dottore, congratulazioni per la sua ultima operazione" gli disse un uomo. _

_ "Grazie" disse Strange altero, muovendo infastidito la mano davanti al viso. _

_ Si avvicinò al nero pianoforte a coda con passo cadenzato. _

_ Vi si appoggiò contro, osservando fisso Stark suonare. _

"Che motivo ti spinge qui?" domandò e la sua voce risuonò nella sala.

Tony avanzò verso di lui, lanciò un'occhiata alla cappa e guardò il dottore.

"Mi dicono che sei lo stregone più potente della Terra, e hanno fatto un incantesimo ad un mio amico".

"Come stregone supremo ho molto da proteggere. Chi è questo tuo amico che dovrebbe meritare un trattamento di favore?" chiese Strange.

Tony si poggiò contro il pianoforte e incrociò le braccia.

"Sarebbe Captain America. La Terra ne ha un disperato bisogno".

Strange si allontanò dallo strumento, schioccò le dita e si abbassò il coperchio del piano.

"Avrai il mio tempo solo finché non dovrò proteggere altro" concesse.

Tony si scostò dallo strumento.

"Per me va bene. Allora usiamo il teletrasporto o vieni in macchina con me come tutti i mortali?".

Strange si alzò in piedi e con un movimento della mano aprì un portale ovale, intento a sprizzare scintille.

"Spero tu non abbia lasciato l'auto in doppia fila" scherzò.

Tony sogghignò, allungò la mano verso le scintille arancioni.

"Nessun problema, Dende".

Attraversò il portale.

Strange lo seguì con espressione dubbiosa.

************

Steve era seduto sul divano, la schiena curva sfiorava lo schienale e i suoi piedi strisciavano sul pavimento, muovendosi avanti e indietro.

Bucky era sistemato accanto a lui.

“Stark è venuto fino a Wakanda a recuperarmi. Temevo che fosse venuto fin lì per uccidermi, invece… Sembrava un’altra persona” sussurrò.

“Tony sa essere gentile. Lo avevo ferito, era ovvio avesse reagito in quel modo.

Perdona fin troppo velocemente, un mese dopo la Civil mi aveva già contattato. Sembrava fosse addirittura pronto a chiedere scusa lui, che aveva ragione” rispose Steven.

“Quella faccenda dell’odore… Non è che i tuoi ormoni sono smossi proprio dal suo perché ‘smuoveva’ già qualcosa?” insinuò Barnes.

Le gote di Steve si tinsero di rosa.

“Sono abbastanza sudato senza le tue insinuazioni” brontolò Rogers.

“Andiamo, Capitano dal bel sedere. Lo guardi come io fissavo le belle rosse” disse James, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Steve lo raggiunse con una gomitata all’addome, facendogli sfuggire un basso gemito.

“Idiota” brontolò.

“Sarà, ma ti conosco troppo bene” disse Bucky. Si sporse e gli scompigliò i capelli biondi, le labbra piegate in un ghigno. Metà del suo volto era inselvatichito da una barbetta incolta.

Davanti a loro comparve il portale, Bucky si lasciò sfuggire un fischio di approvazione.


	4. Cap.4 Steve rischia la morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart col #Task11.  
> Prompt: «Sta perdendo troppo sangue, presto.»  
> Fandom: MCU

Cap.4 Steve rischia la morte

 

“Mi stai dicendo che Thanos è collegato a me mentalmente?” chiese Tony.

La luce elettrica nella stanza, solitamente giallastra, tendeva al verde.

Strange annuì, passandosi la mano sul pizzetto.

< Quei mondi freddi e devastati non erano solo incubi ad occhi aperti… > pensò Stark, rabbrividendo.

“Per questo quando il siero è andato in corto circuito si è rivolto a te, rendendo il tuo odore un modo per attivare sottomissione e schiavitù” spiegò Strange.

“Solo una ‘roba’ Stark poteva interferire con delle supergemme” borbottò Bucky, scuotendo il capo.

< Non ho diritto ad esternare la mia ammirazione per Howard, dopo che io stesso l’ho ucciso, ma dentro di me arde come fuoco > pensò.

“Non ho capito, però, ‘Topolino apprendista stregone’. Cosa stai cercando di chiedermi?” domandò secco Tony, giocherellando con un orologio da una mano all’altra.

“Attraverso Steve posso mandare in tilt il guanto con le gemme magiche di cui ha parlato quello scienziato che hai portato qui: Banner”. Iniziò a spiegare Strange.

< Ha cercato di aiutare Rogers, ma le sue nozioni di medicina mi sembrano alquanto grezze. Non si può imparare tutto sul campo > pensò. “Solo così lo libererò e avremo anche salvato il mondo”. Concluse atono Stephen.

“Cosa succederà a Steve?” chiese Bucky, con tono agitato, mentre Tony si alzava in piedi dalla poltrona.

“Lei era un ‘dottore’, non vorrà mettere in pericolo un paziente” disse Tony, indurendo il tono e appoggiando lentamente l’orologio su un tavolino. Aveva il viso in ombra.

“Se non dovesse stabilizzarsi, essendo stato ‘toccato’ dalla gemma della realtà, scomparirà.

Inoltre credo che il ‘Capitano’ sarebbe pronto a sacrificarsi per l’universo” disse Strange.

Bucky volse il capo. < Perché ci dev’essere sempre una guerra dietro l’angolo? > pensò.

*************************

Tony sgranò gli occhi, il sudore freddo gli scivolava lungo il viso, la sua pelle abbronzata si era ingrigita. Era ritto in un angolo della stanza.

Come siamo finiti a questo? > si domandò.

Bucky era in ginocchio ai piedi di un lettino, stringeva la mano di Steve, gelida, con entrambe le proprie.

Si sentivano i colpi di tosse e i rigurgiti di Rogers.

< Sono riuscito nel mio intento. Non posso tornare indietro, una vita non vale quella dell’intero universo > pensò Strange.

Uno squarcio zampillante sangue si era aperto sul petto di Steve.

 

 

_“Stai tranquillo, Stark. Andrà bene” disse Steve all’auricolare._

_“Quando imparerai che non devi stenderti sul filo spinato? Ci penso ‘io’ a tagliarlo” si vantò Tony. Appoggiò la mano sul vetro freddo della cascatella che aveva in salotto._

_“Lo dici alla persona sbagliata. Sono quello che si gettava sulle bombe… Anche se questa volta è il tuo odore che mi fa ‘saltare in aria’” scherzò Rogers._

_Tony rise._

 

 

“Sta perdendo troppo sangue, presto!” gridò Strange.

Bucky lasciò andò la mano di Rogerse.

“Corro a prendere delle bende!” urlò, correndo fuori.

Sul pavimento si era creata una pozza di sangue.

< Dovevi proprio essere tu la vittima di Thanos? Doveva proprio cercare di toglierti il siero?

Mi hai detto che ero il migliore degli Avengers, ma ora sei tu che rischi di morire > pensò Tony.

Serrò i pugni.

“Probabilmente quando si sono distrutte le gemme, si è danneggiato anche lui.

‘Dottore’, usando la gemma del tempo, non solo impediremo a Thanos di prenderla, nel caso fosse sopravvissuto all’esplosione in cui l’abbiamo coinvolto, ma salveremo anche Cap” rifletté Tony. Infilò l’orologio con le nanotecnologie dell’armatura.

Strange lo guardò confuso e disse: “Nessun umano può…”.

Tony gli sfilò la gemma dal collo.

“Non c’è ‘arma’ che uno Stark non sappia usare… E poi se ero legato a Tanhos” disse.

Strange lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati.

“Incredibile” esalò.

< Il mio odore ti ha portato prima alla follia e poi a sfiorare la morte.

Fermerò il tuo sangue, mi occuperò io di te > giurò mentalmente Tony.

Conficcò la gemma nel petto di Rogers, fece apparire il guanto della sua armatura e lo utilizzò per attivare l’A.I. all’interno della gemma, piegandola a Friday.

 


End file.
